That's why I need you
by ticuk
Summary: Sakura, seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki sifat tidak menyenangkan dan sedikit terganggu kejiwaannya, bertemu dengan Reiji, teman sekelas yang ingin "menolong" Sakura dengan menjadi "teman"nya.
1. Chapter 1

"Dari setiap tetes darah yang keluar dari tubuhku, dari tiap tetes keringatku, dan dari tiap tetes penderitaanku, aku selalu berharap akan ada yang mendengarkan teriakanku. Selalu berharap akan bahagia. Aku selalu berharap dicintai. Seseorang yang mencintaiku."

"Tess...tess..." Sakura memandang tempat asal suara itu keluar dengan tatapan kosong, melihat tetes demi tetes darah yang mengalir keluar dari pergelangan tangannya.

Seorang pria berusia 17 tahun, memakai kemeja putih lengan panjang dan celana Jeans biru gelap duduk sendirian di samping tempat tidurnya. Tangan kanannya memegang cutter dan pergelangan tangan kirinya mengalirkan darah sebagai hasil dari luka torehan yang dia buat sendiri dengan cutter di sisi tangannya yang satu lagi. Lengan baju sebelah kirinya digulung agar tak terkena darahnya. Berwajah cantik dengan mata yang besar runcing seperti mata kucing dan bibir yang kecil.

Badannya terbilang kurus untuk pria seumurannya. Rambutnya coklat terang lurus. Terhitung cukup panjang hingga menutupi wajahnya. Tapi diselipkannya di kedua sisi telinganya sehingga menambah kesan cantik pada dirinya.

"Aku harus sesegera mungkin menghilangkan kebiasaanku ini." Katanya sambil terus melihat pergelangan tangannya.

"Aku tak mungkin selamanya menyembunyikan luka ini di balik handband. Bekas lukanya semakin lama semakin banyak. Aku juga tak mungkin menoreh kembali di tempat yang sudah pernah kutoreh. Nanti akan berbekas dan tak akan pernah hilang."

Sakura melewatkan sore itu dengan tetap bergumam seperti itu tanpa sedikitpun niat untuk menghentikan pendarahannya. Menurutnya, darahnya akan berhenti mengalir dan lukanya akan tertutup dengan sendirinya karena dia menorehnya dengan sangat hati-hati sehingga tidak mengenai pembuluh darah vena nya.

Tiba2 terdengar suara ribut dari luar.

Sakura pun melihat apa yang terjadi dari jendela kamarnya. Sebuah truk besar berhenti di sebuah rumah yang letaknya persis di sebelah rumahnya yang besar. Awalnya, rumah di sebelah itu kosong.

"Apa ada yang mau pindah ke sana,ya?"

Dan sepertinya, dugaannya tepat.

Dari dalam truk itu keluar beberapa pria berseragam yang mengangkut barang2 dari dalam truk untuk diangkat ke dalam rumah itu. Kemudian disusul dengan kedatangan truk 1 lagi. Dari dalamnya, keluarlah sepasang kakek nenek beserta seorang pria yang usianya sepertinya sama dengan Sakura.

"Mmm? Apa dia cucu mereka? Eh, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Dimana,ya?" Sakura memandangi pria itu dengan seksama dari balik jendela kamarnya. Dia tidak dapat melihatnya dengan cukup jelas. Karena walaupun jarak rumahnya dan rumah pria itu sangat dekat,tapi lokasi kamar Sakura berada di lantai 2 dan itu artinya jarak mereka terpaut cukup jauh.

Lama Sakura terus memandanginya, pria itu menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Dia mengadah ke atas dan menemukan sosok orang yang sejak tadi melihatnya. Pria itu tersenyum kepadanya. Seketika itu saja, tanpa Sakura sadari, wajahnya bersemu merah dan dengan cepat dia menarik tirai,menutupi jendelanya sehingga pria itu tidak dapat melihatnya lagi.

"Apaan ?! Kenapa aku harus malu sewaktu dia tersenyum seperti itu padaku? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya. Dasar bodoh!"

Akhirnya, Sakura hanya membalut lukanya seadanya dan langsung beranjak tidur tanpa niat menyantap makan malam sedikitpun.

Pagi harinya Sakura memulai harinya dengan berjalan menelusuri koridor di rumahnya menuju ke dapur untuk sarapan. Dapurnya luas dan penuh dengan alat2 memasak yang super lengkap. Di sana terlihat 2 orang koki yang duduk2 sambil mengobrol dengan asyiknya di meja dapur. Saking asyiknya, mereka bahkan tak menyadari Sakura yang berada di sana memandangi mereka sebentar. Tanpa niat menyapa mereka, Sakura langsung menuju ke meja makan yang letaknya tak jauh dari dapur.

"Selamat pagi, tuan muda. Sarapannya telah saya siapkan."

Seorang wanita berusia sekitar 40 tahun mempersilakan Sakura untuk duduk di kursi makan. Dia mengenakan baju pelayan ala Inggris tahun 80an. Memakai kacamata dan rambutnya disanggul ke belakang.

"Brinda, mana ayah?" Sakura menanyakan hal itu sambil melihat ke sekeliling meja makan yang hanya ada mereka berdua dan seorang pria lanjut usia memakai setelan jas hitam berdiri di sudut meja makan.

"Tuan besar sudah berangkat sejak pagi tadi, tuan muda." Brinda menjawab pertanyaan Sakura itu sambil sedikit menunduk dan tidak melihat Sakura.

"Oh, begitu..." Sakura hanya tersenyum pahit seolah hal ini sudah biasa terjadi.

Sakura menyantap sarapannya dengan tidak berminat sama sekali. Belum sampai 5 menit dia makan, dia mengelap mulutnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Sebastian, siapkan mobil !" Sakura mengatakannya kepada pria lanjut usia yang berdiri di dekatnya itu.

"Baik, tuan muda."

" Tuan muda Sakura, anda hampir tidak menyentuh sarapan anda. Semalam juga anda tidak ikut makan malam, bukan ?!"

"Aku tidak berselera. Lagipula aku tidak lapar." Sakura melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, meninggalkan wanita itu yang melihatnya melihatnya dengan cemas.

Tak lama, Sakura pun sampai di sekolahnya. St. Belletary Academy. Kedatangannya menarik perhatian banyak orang. Tentu saja. Tidak banyak murid yang datang ke sekolah dengan mobil Mercedes Benz tipe terbaru. Tanpa memperdulikan sedikitpun tatapan orang2 kepadanya, Sakura melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Kedatangannya disambut hangat oleh beberapa cewek yang langsung menyerbu ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi, Sakura !"

"Ya, selamat pagi." Sakura hanya menimpalinya dengan sedikit senyum di wajahnya.

Saat Sakura nyaris menempati tempat duduknya, ada seseorang yang menepuk punggungnya dengan lembut dari belakang.

"Hei, semalam itu benar kau, kan?"

Sakura pun berbalik dan melihat orang yang tepat berada di belakangnya.

Seorang pria bertubuh cukup besar dan tinggi. Rambutnya cukup pendek bewarna coklat kehitaman. Raut senang tergambar di wajahnya sewaktu melihat Sakura. Pria yang semalam dilihatnya dari jendela kamarnya.

"Aku lho, yang semalam pindah ke sebelah rumahmu. Rumahmu besar sekali, ya?! Apalagi dibandingkan dengan rumahku."

Sakura sama sekali tak berminat pada apa yang dikatakan pria itu. Dia hanya mendengarkannya dengan tidak tertarik.

"Lalu, kenapa?"

"Eeh...eemm...kenapa? Eh, yah. Maksudku, kita kan sekarang menjadi teman sekelas sekaligus 'tetangga'. Jadi, mungkin kita bisa menjalin hubungan yang lebih akrab. Oh, iya. Mungkin kau tidak ingat. Namaku Reiji." Seraya mengulurkan tangannya hendak bersalaman.

"Aku tak tertarik !" Sakura menimpalinya dengan dingin dan kembali duduk tanpa memperdulikan Reiji yang terdiam mendengar kata-katanya.

"Hei, kau ini apa-apaan sih? Aku kan bicara baik-baik padamu !"

Emosi Reiji saat itu juga meledak dan dia menarik pundak Sakura ke arahnya.

Tapi Sakura hanya memandanginya sebentar dan berkata

"Terus ? Mau memukulku?" dan kembali diam, hanya menatap tajam Reiji.

"Uukhh..." Memandangi wajah Sakura dan mendengar kata-kata seperti itu, Reiji pun tidak dapat bertindak maupun berkata apapun lagi. Dia hanya melepaskan pegangannya dari Sakura dan beranjak pergi ke tempat duduknya dengan kesal.

Sesampainya di rumah, di depan pintu gerbang berdiri Brinda yang sudah menanti kepulangannya.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda."

"Ada apa, Brinda ? Tidak biasanya kau menungguku di depan gerbang seperti ini."

Brinda menjawab dengan ragu-ragu dan cemas.

"Tuan besar...sudah menunggu anda dari tadi di ruang tengah."

"Apa...untuk apa dia mencariku ? Mau apa dia kali ini ?!"

"Se...sepertinya kepala koki melapor kepada tuan besar mengenai keadaan tuan muda yang semakin jarang menyantap makanan yang disediakannya." Kali ini, Brinda menjawabnya dengan perasaan takut dan cemas.

"Oh, karena itu dia mencariku ?!" Lagi-lagi Sakura mengeluarkan ekspresi yang seperti sudah menduga kalau hal ini akan terjadi.

"Maafkan saya. Seharusnya saya bisa menghalanginya." Brinda menunduk dan tidak berani melihat wajah Sakura.

"Tak apa. Bukan salahmu. Kau juga tak akan bisa berbuat apapun. Tidak masalah. Aku sudah terbiasa." Sakura tersenyum kecil pada Brinda dan melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan Brinda hanya bisa berdiri mematung mengantar kepergiannya dengan cemas.

"PLAKKK !" dan satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Sakura.

"Apa maumu, hah ?!"

Sakura terduduk di lantai dan tidak berniat melihat ayahnya yang memukulinya.

"Tidak makan berhari-hari... Apa kata orang nanti ! Aku tidak memberimu makan dengan segala kecukupanku ?! Itu yang kau mau, hah ?! Anak sialan !"

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia tahu, menjawab apapun tidak akan ada gunanya. Dia hanya diam dan memegangi pipinya yang ditampar.

"Sekarang, kau makan ! Jangan buat aku semakin kesal melihat perilaku mu !

Sakura pun beranjak bangun dengan patuh dan duduk di meja makan. Sedangkan ayahnya keluar dari ruang makan dengan kesal. Di depan pintu ruang makan, dia berhadapan dengan Brinda yang melangkah masuk.

"Tuan besar, anda tidak ikut makan bersama dengan tuan muda ?"

"Aku tidak berselera. Lagipula aku tidak lapar !" Dia mengatakannya keras-keras dengan penuh kekesalan dan beranjak pergi dengan cepat. Tak lama, terdengar suara bantingan pintu depan dan suara deruman mobil.

"Tuan muda baik-baik saja ? Astaga ..., sampai seperti ini..." Brinda melihat bekas tamparan di pipi Sakura dan tampak cemas melihatnya.

"Tidak masalah. Untung cuma segini." Sakura melihat makanan yang terhampar di hadapannya dengan jijik, namun dimakannya juga sambil menggerutu.

"Kenapa tuan besar tidak mau makan bersama saja,ya ?"

Sakura terhenti makan sebentar dan tersenyum pahit dengan tatapan kosong.

"Brinda, dia tidak mau makan karena ada aku. Mana mungkin dia mau makan 1 meja denganku ?"

Dan kemudian melanjutkan makannya kembali.

"Haahh... Padahal kalian berdua sangat mirip. Yang dikatakan tuan besar barusan tadi sama persis dengan kata-kata tuan muda semalam."

Sakura berusaha tidak memikirkan kata-kata Brinda dan terus menyantap makanannya dengan tidak berselera.

"Braakk"

Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya dengan kasar dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dengan pasrah di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Lama dia hanya tertunduk diam tanpa suara seperti itu. Sampai akhirnya dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat cutter yang terletak di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Seolah menunggu untuk dipakai. Sakura pun menyambarnya secepat mungkin. Mendorong keluar pisaunya dan mengarahkannya ke pergelangan tangan kirinya. Nyaris pisau itu menyentuh pergelangan tangannya, gerakan Sakura terhenti karena mendengar suara dari luar jendelanya. Dia beranjak dari posisinya dan melihat ke jendela dari mana asal suara yang didengarnya.

" !"

Suara tawa yang menggelegar keluar dari rumah di sebelahnya. Dari jendela kamarnya, Sakura dapat melihat adegan dimana Reiji beserta kakek dan neneknya sedang bersenda gurau di suatu ruangan sambil menyantap makan malam. Melihat adegan itu, seketika di hati Sakura timbul perasaan iri dan benci yang selama ini belum pernah dirasakannya sejelas ini. Dia memandang potongan gambar yang terpantul di matanya itu dengan perasaan yang tak menentu.

Perhatian Sakura terputus karena melihat pandangannya bertemu dengan Reiji yang menyadari keberadaannya dan ikut melihat Sakura. Tirai jendela yang sejak tadi dicengkramnya kuat-kuat sekarang ditariknya sekuat tenaga sehingga dalam sekejap menutupi jendela kamarnya dari pandangan Reiji.

Seketika itu juga Sakura merasa mual. Perutnya serasa menolak makanan yang tadi dia makan.

Dengan kecepatan penuh Sakura berlari ke kamar mandi di kamarnya dan berhenti di depan washtafel. Di kepala Sakura terlintas potongan adegan sewaktu dia ditampar ayahnya dan adegan dimana tetangganya bersenda gurau.

"Sialan..."

"Sialan...Sialan...Sialaaann!" Sakura berteriak kesal sambil memukul-mukul permukaan washtafel dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Dia menyuruhku makan?! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa makan di rumah ini?! Dengan keadaan seperti itu kau menyuruhku menyantap makanan, sialan ?!"

Dia merasa sangat mual. Makanan yang dimakannya tadi serasa ditolak mentah-mentah oleh tubuhnya.

Dia muak oleh apa yang dia masukkan ke dalam tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya dia mengeluarkan segala yang masuk ke mulutnya tadi.

Tiba-tiba terpikirkan sebuah ide terburuk di kepala Sakura.

"Ya, aku pernah mendengarnya di televisi. Mungkin aku bisa mencobanya." Pikir Sakura.

Dengan perlahan, Sakura mengarahkan jari-jari tangannya yang gemetar ke arah mulutnya.

"Tak apa-apa. Aku pasti baik-baik saja. Aku pasti bisa melakukannya."

Dengan takut-takut, Sakura mulai membuka mulutnya dan mengarahkan kedua jari tangannya ke dalamnya.

"Tak apa-apa ! Aku pasti bisa. Ini hanya menakutkan awalnya saja. Sama seperti sewaktu aku pertama kali menoreh tanganku." ulang Sakura dalam hati.

Jari-jari Sakura perlahan masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Genangan air mata mulai membasahi ujung-ujung mata Sakura hingga akhirnya jarinya menggapai ujung tenggorokannya.

"Ukhh..."

"Houukk...Hoeeekk..." Dan berhasil. Sakura memuntahkan kembali makanannya.

"Hookk... ohookk...ohouukkk..." Sakura terus memuntahkan makanannya sampai air matanya mengalir dengan deras.

"Ohokk...uhukk...uhukk..." Sakura akhirnya selesai melakukan aksi muntahnya dan mulai mengatur nafasnya kembali. Kepalanya masih tertunduk memandang aliran air yang mengalir deras di washtafel. Dia bermandikan keringat dan seluruh tubuhnya gemetaran.

"Haahh...Berha..sil...Hahhh...Hahhhh...Aku berhasil..." kata Sakura dengan senyum bergetar yang bersungging di wajahnya.

"Hahaha...Aku berhasil! Ternyata sangat mudah. HAHAHAHAHA..." Sakura tertawa keras dengan satu tangan yang menutupi wajahnya dan mendongkakkan kepalanya ke atas.


	2. Chapter 2

Sejak itu, Sakura tidak pernah lagi menoreh tangannya. Dia telah mendapatkan pengganti yang lebih efisien dan tidak meninggalkan bekas. Dia juga makan dengan baik (walau setelah itu dimuntahkannya kembali) sehingga tidak ada alasan bagi ayahnya untuk memarahinya.

Jam istirahat siang. Sakura sedang menyantap bekal makan siangnya dengan tenang. Walau sebenarnya dia tidak suka dikelilingi murid-murid cewek, tapi dia hanya diam dan bersikap tenang. Sama sekali tidak berminat untuk menentang keinginan mereka. "Membuat repot saja" pikirnya. Murid-murid cewek di kelasnya sangat senang menempel erat dengan Sakura walau sedang makan siang sekalipun.

"Woowww... Reiji...Udang goreng milikmu enak sekali. Nyummm ...padahal bentuknya biasa saja. Tapi rasanya...kereennn..." terdengar celutukan keras yang bergema sampai ke penjuru kelas.

"Yeee... siapa dulu dong pembuatnya. Nenekku memang paling ahli dalam hal masak-memasak, apalagi udang goreng kesukaanku. Gimana? Enak kan?!" Reiji membalas senang dengan suara yang juga tidak kalah keras.

"Hiya...enyakkk..." Eric menyantap 1 udang goreng lagi dari bekal Reiji.

"Hei, siapa bilang kau boleh mengambil lagi?! Dasar pencuri udang goreng !" Reiji melancarkan kepalan tangannya ke dada temannya itu.

"Berisik sekali. Memang apa hebatnya masakan dari orang yang tidak lama lagi juga akan mati ?"

Tawa canda Reiji dan temannya segera terhenti setelah mendengar perkataan yang tidak dengan suara keras namun jelas itu.

Reiji langsung naik pitam dan segera berdiri beranjak dari tempat duduknya ke arah tempat duduk orang yang mengatakan hal barusan.

"Hei, apa maksudmu mengatakan itu?!" Reiji berdiri tepat di depan meja orang itu.

"Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya bingung, apa yang mau kau banggakan dari nenekmu itu." Sakura mengatakannya dengan tenang sambil tetap duduk dan menyantap pelan bekalnya.

"Sebenarnya ada dendam apa kau padaku ? Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan hal-hal yang menyinggung perasaanku ?! Seingatku, aku tak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun padamu !" Suara Reiji semakin meninggi. Namun, dia masih menahan amarahnya karena tidak ingin mencari masalah.

"Aku tidak ada dendam apapun padamu. Mungkin hanya perasaanmu."

"Lalu kenapa...?" Reiji semakin tidak sabar mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Aku hanya jijik melihat dan mendengar tentang kehangatan keluargamu yang kau umbar-umbar secara berlebihan itu. Kakek dan Nenek mu itu menyanyangimu karena hanya ingin mendapat keuntungan darimu saja. Mereka berharap kau bisa merawat mereka, bukan? Tapi, sepertinya kau sangat senang melakukan tugas mulia itu. Syukurlah. Mereka tidak salah pilih orang." Papar Sakura dengan tenangnya.

"BRENGSEK ! Kau benar-benar menguji kesabaranku." Reiji akhirnya tak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Dia menarik kerah baju Sakura, memaksa pemuda itu berdiri dan kemudian satu kepalan tinju Reiji mendarat di pipi Sakura.

Saking kuatnya pukulan yang diterima Sakura, tubuh kecil dan kurusnya itu tidak mampu menahan efek pukulan Reiji dan Sakura pun terjerebap jatuh ke lantai.

"Kyyaaaaa..." teriakan-teriakan dari murid-murid cewek mulai terdengar.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau mau menghinaku. Tapi aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kau menghina keluargaku sedikit saja. Kau dengar itu ?!" Bentakan keras dari Reiji menenangkan suasana kelas lagi.

Sakura hanya diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Ujung bibirnya berdarah. Kemudian dia berusaha bangun dengan terhuyung.

"Hei, apa kau deng...aarr..." Suara dan nada bicara Reiji mendadak menurun dan kemudian dia tidak bisa melanjutkan bentakannya lagi ketika melihat raut wajah Sakura.

"Puas?" Sakura hanya menimpalinya dengan tenang. Namun raut wajahnya tidak berkata begitu. Dan kemudian dia pun berjalan tenang dengan sedikit terhuyung ke luar kelas meninggalkan seisi kelas dan Reiji yang terdiam.

"Apa-apaan dia ? Kenapa wajahnya seperti itu ? Wajahnya seperti orang yang akan menangis. Seperti menahan kepahitan." Gumam Reiji dalam hati. Hatinya sakit membayangkan kembali wajah sengsara Sakura barusan. Tiba- tiba muncul rasa bersalah dan menyesal yang sangat besar dalam dirinya karena telah memukul Sakura. Dia merasa, dialah penyebab Sakura membuat ekspresi wajah seperti itu.

"Cih, kenapa aku jadi seperti pihak yang salah ?" Reiji pun berlari ke luar kelas mencari Sakura.

Sakura berjalan dengan terhuyung menuju toilet. Hanya saja, dia mengambil jalan memutar melewati halaman sekolah karena tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di koridor karena luka di ujung bibir dan lebam di wajah cantiknya. Apalagi kalau sampai bertemu guru. Bakal lebih repot lagi urusannya.

Dan nasib jelek Sakura. Dia dicegat oleh 3 murid cowok yang tidak suka padanya dan dari dulu memang sering mencari masalah.

Tubuh Sakura digiring dan dihempaskan ke arah tembok. Kemudian dia mulai dikerubuti oleh cowok-cowok itu.

"Hei, ada apa dengan wajah tampanmu itu ?" kata salah seorang dari mereka sambil berseringai senang.

"Akhirnya, ada juga orang lain yang memukulmu, ya? Kau sudah menyadari sikap sombong dan menyebalkan dirimu itu ?" timpal yang lainnya.

"Aku dipukul siapapun, tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian. Minggir ! Kalian menghalangiku." Sakura meladenin mereka dengan tenang.

"Brengsek. Orang-orang ini menghalangi ku saja. Aku tak tahan lagi ingin memuntahkan isi perutku." Pikirnya. Rasa mual yang menjadi rutinitas yang selalu dialaminya sudah mulai menyerang Sakura.

"Sialan ! Kau makin kurang ajar saja. Kau pikir kau siapa, hah ?!" Salah satu dari mereka melayangkan tinju ke arah wajah Sakura.

"!"

Sakura menutup matanya. Bersiap menerima pukulan.

"...? " Namun pukulan itu tidak kunjung datang. Bingung...dan akhirnya Sakura memutuskan membuka matanya.

Sebuah tangan yang besar memegangi pergelangan tangan cowok yang bermaksud melancarkan pukulan itu. Tangan itu menghentikan pukulan yang nyaris menghantam wajah Sakura dan kemudian meremasnya sehingga si pemilik tangan berteriak kesakitan.

"Uuaaakkkkkk..."

"Apa yang kalian lakukan ?! Mengeroyok 1 orang beramai-ramai ...Pengecut !" teriak pemilik tangan yang besar itu.

"Re...Reiji !? Hiii..." sahut mereka serempak dan langsung secepat kilat melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Wajar kalau mereka takut pada Reiji. Dari segi fisik, tubuh Reiji memang lebih besar dari mereka. Dan kalau dia mau, dia bisa mengeluarkan aura yang membuat orang lain takut padanya. Bagaimana tidak ? Dia Dan3 dan ketua klub kendo yang merupakan juara 3 Nasional. Makanya dia bingung Sakura berani mencari masalah dengannya. Dia memang tidak mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda yang sekarang berada di hadapannya itu.

"Hei, Sakura. Kau baik-baik saja ?" tanyanya lembut. Dia sedikit khawatir melihat wajah pucat Sakura.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu ." jawab Sakura ketus.

"Hei, ada apa denganmu ? Begitukah sikapmu pada orang yang telah menolongmu?" Reiji sebal mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Memang siapa yang meminta pertolonganmu ?! Jangan sok pahlawan padaku !" bentak Sakura. Dia tidak bisa mengatur nada bicaranya agar terkesan tenang lagi. Dia pun sesegera mungkin beranjak dari tempat itu. Rasa mual sudah menyerangnya dengan kuat. Dia ingin sesegera mungkin ke toilet.

"A...apa...?" Reiji terkejut, tak menyangka itu yang akan keluar dari mulut Sakura. Dia mengejar pemuda itu dan meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Hei, kau sangat bermasalah dengan sikapmu. Jika kau begitu terus, kau akan dibenci semua orang."

"Lepaskan aku !" Sakura membalik ke arah Reiji dan berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Reiji.

"Makanya... kubilang kau... !" Kata-kata Reiji terhenti. Perhatiannya tertuju pada bekas luka yang menyeruak dari balik Handband Sakura yang tersingkap karena ditarik oleh Reiji."Apa-apaan luka ini ? Lagipula, ada banyak sekali bekas torehan. Siapa yang melakukannya ?" Reiji menarik tangan Sakura agar bisa melihat lebih jelas lagi dan memperhatikan bekas luka-luka itu.

"Lepaskan aku !" Sakura berusaha melawan dan melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Reiji, namun tidak berhasil.

"Kau...jangan-jangan...Kau sendiri yang membuat luka-luka ini !?" Reiji terguncang oleh dugaannya itu. Dan perhatiannya sekarang tertuju pada wajah Sakura.

"Kubilang, lepaskan akuu !" Kali ini, dengan sekuat tenaga Sakura melepaskan diri dari Reiji dan berhasil. Sakura pun segera berlari, beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Dia itu...Siall ! Mana bisa aku membiarkannya begitu saja !?" Reiji ikut berlari mengejar Sakura.

"Sialan. Cepat sekali menghilangnya. Pergi ke mana dia?".

Reiji kewalahan mencari jejak Sakura. Sampai akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyerah dan menuju ke toilet untuk membasuh mukanya yang bermandikan keringat.

Sesampainya di sana, dia menemukan sosok yang sejak dari tadi dicarinya.

Baru saja dia mau menyapanya, niatnya itu terhenti begitu melihat tindakan Sakura.

Sosok cowok berbadan kecil itu tampak gemetaran di washtafel. Dia bermandikan keringat. Dan 2 jari tangan kanannya mulai dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Uukkhh..." Sakura mulai mengerang kecil. Walaupun sudah 5hari dia memulai hal itu, namun tetap saja dia masih belum merasa nyaman.

"!" Reiji kaget bukan kepalang menyaksikan perbuatan Sakura.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan ?!" Reiji secepat mungkin melesat ke arah Sakura dan menghentikan perbuatannya itu.

" Kau... mau apa kau ... ?" Sakura tampak terkejut sekaligus marah ketika Reiji memegangi tangannya, membuat dia terhenti melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Kau sudah gila, ya ? Kau tahu kau tadi melakukan apa ?!"

"Tak ada urusannya denganmu ! Lepaskan aku !" Sakura berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Reiji. Walaupun sia-sia.

"Hentikan ! Kenapa kau melakukan hal-hal seperti ini ?! Jangan bilang kalau sudah dari lama kau melakukan hal ini."

"Makanya kubilang tidak ada hubungannya denganmu kan ?! Kenapa kau menggangguku ?!"

"Kau kira aku bisa membiarkan saja orang lain melakukan hal seperti ini di depanku ?!"

"!?" Sakura tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa lagi setelah mendengar perkataan Reiji yang keras itu.

"Kriiingggg...Kriiiingggg..." Bunyi bel pertanda jam istitrahat siang selesai menggema ke seluruh penjuru sekolah.

" Pelajaran akan dimulai. Ayo, masuk ke kelas." Reiji menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Lepaskan ! Jangan ganggu aku !"

" Hei, Sakura. Aku sudah berbaik hati padamu. Tidak bisakah kau mendengar kata-kataku sedikit saja ?!"

" Makanya, siapa yang minta kau berbaik hati padaku !? Sudah kubilang jangan sok pahlawan padaku." Sakura membentak Reiji dengan suara keras. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Kau ini... keterlaluan..." Reiji kehabisan akal untuk melawan Sakura. Aku tak akan menang melawan cowok ini. Begitu pikirnya.

"Hhh...hhhh..." Sakura mengendurkan perlawanannya terhadap Reiji. Sekarang wajahnya benar-benar sudah pucat.

" ? Sa... Sakura...?" Reiji menyadari tangan yang sejak tadi digenggamnya perlahan melemah dan kehilangan tenaga untuk melawannya.

"..." Belum sempat mengatakan apapun, Sakura ambruk di pelukan Reiji.

"Hoi...oi... Sakura. Jangan becanda, oi...!" Reiji panik menyaksikan tubuh kecil yang di hadapannya itu perlahan merosot jatuh dari tubuhnya."Sialan ! Benar-benar orang yang merepotkan." Dia mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dan membawanya pergi secepat mungkin.

"Braakkk..."Reiji membuka pintu dengan kakinya.

"Hei, apa tidak bisa lebih sopan sedikit ? Ini ruang kesehatan." Sahut guru praktek di situ.

"Maaf, Bu. Tapi, bisa tolong dia ...?" Reiji menunjukkan kedua tangannya yang sedang menggendong tubuh lemah Sakura. Dia terlihat panik. Keringat bercucuran dari wajahnya. Dan nafasnya tampak terburu-buru. Yah, selama ini dia belum pernah berhadapan dengan orang selemah Sakura.

"Wah, coba baringkan dia dulu." Reiji dengan patuh membaringkan tubuh Sakura di tempat tidur dengan lembut.

"Kenapa dia ?" tanya bu guru.

"Tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja, dia ambruk. Sebelumnya, dia..."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan kau !" Perkataan Reiji dipotong Sakura dengan suara kecil.

"Wah, kau sudah siuman ? Syukurlah. Tapi, sebaiknya kau jangan bangun dulu." Bu guru segera menghentikan Sakura yang berniat untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menyuruhnya untuk berbaring lagi.

Sakura mematuhinya.

"Bu, saya minta yang biasa saja."

"Itu lagi ? Kau tak boleh selamanya bergantung pada itu. Tidak akan mencukupi untuk kebutuhan tubuhmu."

"Eh, itu ? Apa maksudnya?" Reiji bingung berada di tengah-tengah pembicaraan yang tidak dia mengerti.

"'Itu' maksudnya ini." Bu guru menunjukkan kepada Reiji benda yang dia keluarkan dari lemari kaca nya. Benda seperti tabung yang berselang.

"Infus ?! Untuk apa itu ?" Gumam Reiji dalam hati sambil kebingungan melihat bu guru yang berjalan mendekat ke arah Sakura.

Dia semakin kaget sewaktu melihat sebuah jarum diarahkan ke telapak atas tangan Sakura.

"Tunggu ! Mau kau apakan dia ?!" Reiji berlari, memegangi tangan Sakura. Menghentikan jarum itu menusuk tangan Sakura. Sakura bingung dan terkejut melihat reaksi Reiji yang berlebihan itu.

"Tenang saja. Tak usah panik begitu. Saya hanya akan menginfus dia."

"Aahhh..." Reiji menjadi malu sendiri atas perbuatannya. Dia melepaskan tangan Sakura dan menjadi salah tingkah.

Setelah itu, dia hanya diam saja menyaksikan Sakura diinfus. Reiji memperhatikan wajah Sakura yang tetap tenang diinfus. Dari situ dia tahu, Sakura sudah sering melakukan hal ini.

"Untuk apa semua infus itu ?" Reiji akhirnya tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahu nya dan menanyakannya pada bu guru.

"Untuk suplay gizi dalam tubuhnya. Sepertinya tubuhnya tidak mendapat gizi yang cukup. Jadi, harus ditunjang dengan ini. Walau tidak bisa optimal, tapi setidaknya ...yah, cukup untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Sama seperti orang yang sedang diopname di rumah sakit." Bu guru menjelaskan sambil memberi plester pada tempat infus Sakura.

Tubuhnya tidak mendapat gizi yang cukup ?! Pasti karena hal yang dia lakukan tadi. Reiji menyadari bahwa bu guru tidak mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Sakura sehingga tubuhnya kekurangan suplay gizi.

Sakura menarik ujung kemeja Reiji. Dia menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan memohon. Dia mengetahui niat Reiji yang hendak mengatakan pada bu guru apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tak tega melihatnya, akhirnya Reiji menghentikan niatnya itu.

"Ibu tinggal dulu, ya. Tolong jaga dia." Dan bu guru pun beranjak keluar dari ruang kesehatan itu meninggalkan Sakura dan Reiji berdua.

Lama mereka berdua hanya terdiam, akhirnya Reiji duduk di kursi di sebelah Sakura dan membuka pembicaraan.

"Hei Sakura, kalau boleh aku tahu, kenapa kau melakukan hal itu ? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu mu."

Sakura hanya diam. Tidak mengatakan dan bereaksi apa-apa.

"Yah, sudah kuduga kau tidak akan mau mengatakannya." Reiji menghela nafas nya. Dugaannya tepat.

"Setidaknya, bisakah kau menghentikan melakukan hal-hal seperti itu ? Tubuhmu bahkan seringan bulu. Kalau seperti ini terus, kau bisa benar-benar masuk rumah sakit."

"Kenapa..."

"Eh..?"

"Kenapa kau begitu memperdulikanku ? Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganmu. Bahkan aku sudah menghina keluargamu. Seharusnya kau membenciku kan? Kenapa ?"

"Hmm... Itu juga yang ingin kutanyakan pada diriku sendiri." Reiji tersenyum lembut mengatakannya.

"Entah kenapa, aku tak bisa dan tidak mau membencinya. Aku tak bisa membiarkan orang ini begitu saja." Pikirnya sambil memandang lembut Sakura yang kebingungan.


End file.
